


Loki And Reader Our Origin

by RoseRedFlower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Food, Jötunn Loki, Marvel Universe, Poor Loki, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedFlower/pseuds/RoseRedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and the reader meet. He has affections for her but what will she think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki And Reader Prologue: Our Origin

You began to walk down the street on the way to your apartment. 

Just moving into New York City was a huge hassle for you. There were still boxes in your room that needed unpacking. 

After grabbing the mail from the mailbox you went inside your apartment.

Most of the big things were on the room like the TV, couch, bookshelf, kitchen chairs, kitchen table and-.

☏RING☏

You rolled your eyes knowing who it was, your mother.

Picking up the phone you answered. "Hello?"

"Sweetie is that you?" your mother asked.

"Uh, yeah it's me. Who did you think this would be?" you asked dryly.

"I was worried dear. You've been gone for so long ever since you've just moved in." your mother explained. "Is the door behind you locked?"

You turned around and answered. "Yes mom. Look, I've got to finish packing up so I've got to go."

"Do you need any help?" your mother asked quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl now." you tried cheering her up.

"Oh....okay. Just call me if you need anything! Bye bye sweetie!" mom called.

"Bye mom." you hung up the phone with a sigh as you began thinking.

"So much work to do....better take a nap!"  
♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

You woke up realizing you slept for two hours!

"Well damn now it's 4'o clock!" you muttered.

So much to do....laundry, dishes, shopping and so much more. What to do first?

Fill your stomach up with nutrients. 

You opened the fridge wondering what you can eat when all of a sudden you feel a snake arm wrap around your waist and a hand is over your mouth.

The screams you made were muffled as someone pulled you away from the fridge.

Finally managed to getting pulled out of his grip as you panted. "What the hell?!"

Turning around you saw a tall man with black smooth hair and green eyes that ignited inside.

You hated to admit it but he was very attractive.

"Your quite feisty Midgardian." his smooth British accent sounded like a melody.

His smirk was plastered on his face as he slowly walked over to you. He was a few feet away from you.

"W-Who are you?!" you stammered.

"I am Loki of Asgard-." he began.

"YOU!" a growl-like noise came out of your mouth.

"Ah," he raised his eyebrow. "So you've heard of me?"

"Yes I have!" you snapped. "You destroyed most of New York!"

"I did not intend to destroy it but rule it." he pointed out.

"Like I give a crap! Get out!" you snarled.

Loki slowly walked over slowly with a vicious glare.

"You WILL let me stay here, you WILL listen to me and you WILL respect me!" he gnarled at you.

"And if I don't?" your voice asked sharply.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind you with a knife right by your throat.

"I'll kill you." he threatened with a slight laugh.

You could feel the cold piercing blade burning your skin slightly.

"......fine! Just let go of me!" you scoffed.

His grip loosened as a predatory grin was replaced instead of anger.

"Good girl. Now you will show me where I will sleep." he ordered with a more pleasant tone.

"Follow me." you grumbled.

Going down the hallway with him just inches away from you....creep....

"This is your room. My room is right down the hallway if you need anything." you opened the door for the spare room.

"I appreciate your kindness (Y/N)." he chuckled.

You blinked about three times asking. "How exactly do you know my name?"

"I am The God of Mischief, there's nothing I don't know darling-." he soothed but you inhaled sharply.

"Don't call me that!"  
He simply chuckled as you asked. "Why are you here anyways?"

"You can find out tomorrow." he answered while turning around. "Now, if you will excuse me...."

He began taking off his armor as you suddenly closed the door behind him.

"He did that on purpose to spook me!" you thought angrily.

"Don't slam on the doors darling!" Loki called out.

"Stop calling me that!" you yelled back.


	2. Loki And Reader Chapter 1: A New Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with The God of Mischief Begins!!

You were watching Harry Potter on the couch while eating peanut butter and jelly for dinner. Great choice.

It was hard to enjoy the movie when there was a war criminal in your house. 

It was about 5'o clock and you still haven't heard much from Loki. You could here mutters in his room and saw a blue glow but once the door was locked you really cared less.

"Speak of the devil!" you thought seeing the God of Mischief trot over to you.

He sat down next to you greeting. "Hello (Y/N)."

You were taking no crap from Loki. Picking up your plate and sitting on the other side of the couch.

He scooted over to you with a huge goofy grin on making you grunt in annoyance.

"What do you want?" you asked dryly.

"Do you have any Midgardian delicacies for me to eat?" he asked you.

You took one last bite of your sandwich and stated out flatly. "Well since I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow I don't have much. So..."

Getting off the couch and grabbed a box of (favorite cereal) and tossed it to him.

"Your having (favorite cereal)." you declared firmly.

"How do you make this?" he looked confused.

You turned to look at him getting a angry now. "You need to learn how to make cereal? Are you pulling my leg right now?"

"I'm not even touching you so how can I-?" he was puzzled.

"Come over here and I'll show you!" your temper flared. "It's not that hard."

Loki paced forward as you grabbed out milk and a bowl.

"Pour some cereal in the bowl. Slowly and don't put too much in." you directed.

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of child..." Loki muttered.

"At least I can make cereal." you snorted.

Loki slowly poured cereal in and quickly added in milk. You grabbed a spoon out of the dishwasher and put the spoon in the bowl.

"Now eat! I'm taking a shower." you told Loki.

"Thank you for helping me darling." he smiled.

"Stop calling me darling!"

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

After the steaming hot shower you wrapped a towel around yourself and hair.

You went into your bare room reminding yourself mentally that you needed to start unpacking more boxes.

Looking through some boxes for clothes you were looking for your favorite pajamas. 

Your towel slipped off unexpectedly as you squeaked loud with surprise.

You were completely naked as you suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching you.

"(Y/N)?" Loki opened the door without knocking.

"LOKI!" you shouted quickly reaching for the towel.

You wrapped the towel around you quickly giving the God of Mischief a evil glare.

Loki was trying not to laugh but he failed miserably as you felt your cheeks going three shades red. 

"Seriously Loki, what the hell?!" you screamed.

"I heard your voice in distress and I came to your rescue." he chuckled.

"Came to my-? That's the lamest excuse ever!" you said angrily.

"Get dressed darling." he began to walk back to the door. "As much as I would enjoy to see you naked, my hands wouldn't be able to stop touching you."

Your jaw dropped as he closed the door behind him before you could say anything.

"Pervert." you grumbled.


	3. Loki And Reader Chapter 2: FOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping and unpacking boxes

The next morning seemed slow and long. You didn't want to get up knowing you would have to deal with a certain God of Mischief. When the clock was at 9:30 you knew it was time to get up. Walking out to the kitchen you see Loki finishing eating another cereal box without milk.

"Good morning (Y/N). I trust you slept well considering how long you were in bed." Loki smiled.

Your cheeks turned all red when you realized Loki was wearing no shirt on.

Looking away you muttered. "Well I'm going out since I need more food."

"Very well then." he dropped the box in the trash as he came closer to you. "When do we leave?"

You turned to face him. "We? There's no WE Loki there's only ME."

"Darling, did you forget so soon what I did to you yesterday?" he asked.

You remembered how he threatened to slice your throat with a knife if you didn't listen to him.

"Fine," you huffed. "you're going to need different clothes though."

You begin to walk away as Loki stood right behind you.

In your room you began seeking for clothes he could wear.

"Here, a friend of mine accidently gave these to me. They should fit you." you tossed them to Loki which he caught with ease.

Looking through another box you grabbed a huge pajama shirt for him to wear that said: NIKE.

"Who's this NIKE?" he asked.

"A shoe company." you replied.

"If they make shoes why is this a shirt?" he asked.

"They're mostly known for shoes but they different products for people to wear." you explained.

He began undressing himself right behind you as you closed your eyes.

"Please make this quick." you thought.

"I'm done." he responded.

You quickly turned around and nudged him out of the room. "Good, now it's my turn."

"Aw, but why can't I stay in room?" he whined mischievously. "You stayed in the room when I was changing."

Your face turn to shade of red as you replied. "I turned away to not see you getting changed but I cant say the same for you."

"Damn so close." he whispered loudly for you to hear.

You closed the door behind you sighing with frustration.

"Why me?"

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

You were wearing your favorite jeans and (favorite color) shirt with a jean jacket over it.

Walking out to the living room Loki handed you the keys as he asked. "Shall we depart milady?"

He held his arm out for you but you rolled your eyes. "Nice try buddy."

Loki chuckled as you two went into (your favorite car).

"This contraption certainly isn't in Asgard...." he stared at it curiously.

You grunted with amusement as you got inside the car with Loki getting in on the passengers side.

"Do you know how to buckle yourself up?" you asked.

"Buckle up what?" he looked generally confused.

"Hang on." you rolled your eyes as you buckled him in noting how nice he smelled for a guy.

As soon as the buckled made the CLICK sound you quickly pulled away. After buckling yourself up you and start driving Loki never kept his eyes off you which was annoying.

"Are you ever going to stop looking at me?" you asked hotly. 

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I find it very distracting!" you snapped.

"You seem to just angry over me for the smallest reasons." Loki pointed out.

"I do not!" you shook your head.

"Just think about it." his green gaze penetrated your anger.

You did start thinking and thought. "Man, maybe I have been a little bit of a bitch....."

However you stopped thinking like that and glanced at him. "You threatened my life! How am I supposed to feel about that?!"

Before he could answer you parked the car as he said. "I'm invisible right now (Y/N)."

You looked at him puzzled. "Do you even know what invisible means? I can see you!"

"Your the only one who can." he nodded.

"Great," you spoke sarcastically. "At least now I have a reason for not talking to you for a while.

You got out of the car with your purse and headed into the Supermarket.

Picking out different kinds of protein like fish and chicken you noticed how Loki was observing everything there was to be seen. It was pretty damn funny!

"Is that thing still alive?" he looked at a fish on display.

"That 'thing' is a salmon and does it look like it's alive?" you asked him.

"Just curious..." he put his hands up in defense. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me?"

You looked away thinking. "Oh yeah....stupid me...."

Down the breakfast aisle Loki saw all the different kinds of donuts as he asked. "What kind of breakfast is that? They look like desserts!"

"I know they look like it but it's breakfast." you managed a small smile. "It's a donut. Would you like some?"

Loki nodded slowly as you asked the lady at the counter.

"Could I have two (favorite kind of donut)? And how about two chocolate glazed?" you asked.

"Sure thing honey." the lady nodded and handed you a bag of donuts.

"Your welcome." you mumbled lowly to Loki.

"Can I have one now? It's still morning?" he asked.

".....wait till we get in the car." you replied.

"Thank you darling." he smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" you snapped.

"As I recall you didn't yell at me when I said ' Darling did you forget so soon what I did to you yesterday?' I wonder why your temper didn't flare then?" he asked.

"You are such a-!" you began but then noticed a elderly couple looking at you puzzled.

You looked away embarrassed as you thought. "God of Mischief.....he deserves the title....!"

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

After returning home and Loki ate one of the chocolate glazed. 

You put all the groceries away remembering you still need to unpack your boxes in your room.

When you began to unpack you started with pictures.

The first one you picked was you with your dog Muffin when you two went camping.

You began to place it on the wall as you heard small footsteps.

Loki walked in quietly observing one of the pictures as he asked. "Who is this man?"

The picture showed a man who was in the army as you sighed with sadness. 

"My father....."


	4. Loki And Reader Chapter 3: Monsters Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about your past and so does Loki

~~~~~~WARNING THE F' BOMB IS USED~~~~~~~~

"You've never mentioned your father to me." he looked up from the picture.

"I've hardly known you for a day!" you snapped.

"What was his name?" Loki asked.

You let out a weary sigh. "His name was Stephen (L/N). He was in the army and died in Bosnian War. I was little at the time of his death."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Were you two close?" Loki's eyes flooded with empathy.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Like I said I was little. So I don't remember him. My mom has told me stories about us playing together, his cute nicknames he gave me and even how we planned on having another child of the family."

"It sounds like he was a marvelous father." he nodded.

It was strange for a moment. There was no light of mischief in his eyes. No trickery or mockery. All you saw was compassion.

Trying to hold back the tears you wanted to change the subject. "Tell me about your father."

Loki gave a heavy sigh as he placed the picture on your bed softly.

"He is the All-Father King Odin. Most powerful being in all the nine realms as I was told as a child. Then there was King Laufey of The Frost Giants and as a child I was told to fear the freezing monsters." He peered into the window.

"I was lied to about my heritage. Odin pretended that I was his son but it was all a lie. King Laufey is my real father which makes me one of the freezing monsters. Everything in life....everything I ever knew.....it was all a lie...." he told the story with much pain in his voice.

You placed a hand on his shoulder feeling the cool of his skin even through his shirt.

Loki was revealing this new side to you that you have never seen before. A side of sadness, anger, bitterness but most of all acceptance....he wanted to be accepted.

He then continued. "Odin used me just for his own selfish purposes. He tried to use me since the moment he found me. All he saw me was tool."

You rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry Loki. I wish I could've been there to help you through that difficult time. If it makes you feel any better know that I think you're no monster."

Loki turned to you shocked. "You hardly know what a frost giant is, how can you say that?! From the moment I was born I became a monster-!"

You placed a hand over his mouth saying. "You don't become a monster just by being born. You become a monster by letting pride, fear and insecurity get the best of you. Sometimes us mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

He looked at you with two different expressions: confused and kindness.

Loki took your hand off his mouth intertwining his fingers with yours. 

"Let me ask you something (Y/N)...." he began softly. "Would you agree with what you just said if you saw this...?"

He closed his eyes and flickered them opening revealing the color ruby red. Suddenly his skin turned blue adding marking along his entire body. His skin was like being frozen in solid ice but you remained you stand.

"What do you see now?" he asked impatiently.

Honestly you thought he would look worse but it was a surprise...a pleasant surprise.

"All I see is Loki." You replied with a smile.

He gasped with shock but then his body was back to normal as his arms locked you in a tight embrace.

Your cheeks went red as you asked. "Loki are you okay?"

His face was nuzzled in the crook of you neck as he breathed out. "Yes darling (Y/N)....more happy than I have been in so long....."

While Loki and you were still hugging you began wondering about something. "Why is Loki even on Earth?"

You decided to ask him later since he was already going through emotional stress or relief.

"Loki, I still need to finish unpacking. So....can you let me go?" you asked.

"No." he squeezed you tighter.

"Ow." you said with a bit of sarcasm in your voice. "Please Loki?"

"Fine but you must allow me to do something." he grunted.

You gulped. "And that is?"

Loki gave a big grin as he shrugged. "Just showing you my more.....gracious side."

Before you could ask him anything he pressed his lips softly and firmly against yours.

Your eyes were so wide you were surprised they didn't pop out.

Should you kiss back or not?

Loki pulled away though before you could answer as he smirked. "Try to hurry up darling."

He left the room closing the door behind him as you shook your head.

No! No! No! No! Fucking Awkward No!!

You couldn't be falling for Loki! You just couldn't! He was just using you! He uses everyone!

But the way his pain was opening to you....

Don't you remember (Y/N)? He threatened to kill you unless you listen to him! Don't become his hooker! 

Love hurt you once......do you want to feel the pain again......?

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

After recycling the last box you decided to go for a walk.

Loki was napping....you hoped, so you decided it was best if you left him.

You wrote a note on the counter saying. "Out at the park. Be right back."

In New York City Central Park you walked around many trees. The fall was approaching fast as October was coming around.

After going down another path you sat on a underneath a tree and just sat there.

The sun was warm against your skin, the cool wind blowing through your (h/c), and the birds chirping made you feel at ease.

You picked up a dandelion thinking about making a wish.

"I wish for eternal happiness....not only for me but for those who deserve it the most...."

Blowing on the weed the little fluffy flakes were whisked away in the air.

"(Y/N)!" a voice called out.

You looked around as you saw an old friend of yours.

"Pepper!" you got up and hugged her.

"How are you honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How's Stark Tower?" you asked.

"Still damn fine as ever." another voice came up from behind.

You turned around your jaw dropping.

"T-Tony Stark?"


	5. Loki and Reader Chapter 4: I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with Loki!

"Not surprised she's knows me." Tony walked forward nudging Pepper.

"Tony...." Pepper said sternly.

"Anyways," Tony turned back to you. "You've got a name?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)." you shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Even if I just met you." Tony answered with a grin.

"Tony....!" Pepper looked embarrassed.

"It's alright Pepper," you patted her back. "I have to go home anyways. It was nice meeting both of you."

"You," Tony pointed at you. "need to come and visit Stark Tower."

"I-." you began before being interrupted by Tony again.

"Tomorrow, 3'o clock and no later." Tony snapped his fingers. "Understand?"

"Sure?" you shrugged.

"Great!" he clapped his hands together. "See you then!"

You glanced at Pepper rolling your eyes. "Right, see you later."

You got in your car and started driving home hoping that Loki still had the place clean.

Well when you got home, the house was still standing.

Going inside when you first opened the door suddenly a pair of arms grasp your shoulders.

"Where were you?!" Loki hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Loki!" tried pushing him off you but didn't avail.

"I was at the park. Did you not read my note on the counter?" you asked.

He backed away seeing a notepad written in black marker your message.

"Oh...." he back away looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it." you patted his shoulder. "I was speaking to my friends Pepper Potts and Tony Stark."

"Why were you speaking to man of iron anyway?" he asked you.

You looked confused. "You mean Iron Man?"

"Yes, can you not understand me?!" he sounded annoyed.

"I talked with Pepper and Tony. Not Iron Man." you pointed out.

"Tony Stark is Iron Man." he pointed out.

"Oh......!" your eyes widened. "Well sorry I'm still new in this city!"

Loki rolled his eyes in frustration. "Why were you speaking to him?"

"Um....because I wanted to?" you shrugged.

"You shouldn't be speaking to him." Loki gave you a nasty glare.

"Why? I'm going to see him tomorrow at 3." you turned away trying to drink water.

"(Y/N)....your joking right?" Loki looked at you with worriedness.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" you asked while taking a sip of water.

He paced over grabbing the water bottle hurling it across the floor.

You almost choked out the water but managed to swallow asking. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Your not going to see him!" Loki yelled with a glint of fire in his eyes.

"Why?" you asked and thought for a moment. "Why are you even here? You said you would tell me!"

Loki sighed as he said. "I was sent here....on Midgard by Odin. Like Thor, he thought being here would help me."

"Do you have all your magic?" you asked picking up the water bottle.

"No, most of it has been taken away. I can do very few things with my magic." Loki looked depressed.

"So this is your punishment from Odin?" you asked.

"Yes." he nodded.

You couldn't help feel sorry for the demi-god. Being sent to a strange planet, far away from home and all alone.....

"I'm sorry about that Loki. There's still one thing I don't understand though..." you looked into his green gaze.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Why me?" you looked at him wanting answers.

"Odin told me," Loki leaned against the wall looking down. "I needed to find someone special. Someone who could help change me...."

"And why would that be me?" you asked

He chuckled. "I've been watching you for a while. Even while I was on Asgard. I....like you (Y/N)."

You knew you were blushing as you stammered out. "L-Loki I still don't even know that much about you. Plus I'm just an average woman who lives in New York. What could be some amazing about me?"

"I still haven't figured that out myself." he smirked looking at you. "What I do know is that your one of the best Midgards I've met."

Your blush increased as you said. "Well...thanks for the compliment?"

"Your welcome." he nodded. "It's getting late darling, I starting to become famished."

"Are you expecting me to make you something then?" you asked.

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?"

"I do what I want!"

You laughed. "Noooo!"

He chuckled beaming that he finally got to make you laugh. "Please."

You nodded going through the kitchen to see what you could make.

"Does Chicken Piccata Pasta sound okay?" you called from the kitchen.

"I'm trusting your judgment darling." Loki whispered behind you.

This freaked you out as you fell on top of Loki. 

"Oof!" he said as you felt his arms wrap around your waist.

"Loki let go!" you tried getting up with Loki pulling you down.

He then rolled on top of you as he moved you arms away murmuring in your ear. "What's the magic word?"

"Please!" you shouted.

"Nope." he shook his head.

You rolled your eyes. "I do what I want."

He smirked. "Good girl."

Loki then leaned his inhaling your scent before kissing your cheek and left the kitchen.

Your eyes were wide and cheeks flaming as you can hear Loki calling out saying:

"(Y/N)! I don't hear cooking!"

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

After finishing you hollered. "Come and get it!"

Loki looked up from his book as he gave an amused face.

"Darling what kind of 'come and get it' did you mean?" he asked.

You blushed looking at him embarrassed. "Shut up. Are you going to eat this or not?"

He chuckled getting up and looked at Chicken Piccata Pasta as he took a bite using the fork. His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"This stuff is extraordinary!" he finished with his first bite.

"I'm happy you liked it." you smiled handing him a glass of Hawaiian punch.

He took a sip of it as he smirked. "This drink is so sweet! What is it called?"

"Hawaiian punch." you answered.

He looked at the drink and than back at you. "I will not even try to pronounce that first word."

You chuckled at him. "Just enjoy your dinner."

By the time you finished eating it was about 10'o clock. After eating Loki looked up from his food.

"Listen.....(Y/N)....I've been sleeping uncomfortably. I was wondering if I can sleep with you-?"

"Loki!" you snapped.

"Please (Y/N)," he placed his hand on yours. "I've been having nightmares. I haven't slept well in forever."

Your head was going through so many questions and snarky remarks.

"F-fine." you muttered. 

Loki smiled as you grabbed the plates and began to scrub them.

"This isn't going over well at all..." you thought glancing at Loki who left probably to go get changed.

After the last plate you went into your room getting pajamas on as you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" you called thankfully being dressed.

He came in and once again had no shirt on with just black sweat pants.

"Oh Jesus this is going to be a long night....." your mind thought.

Loki got underneath the covers with you underneath as well.

He flicked his wrists as the lights went off.

"Goodnight Loki....." you whispered.

"Goodnight darling...." he chuckled.


	6. Loki And Reader Chapter 5: Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have more information for Loki

You were asleep but woke up when you heard breath really close to you.

 

There must have also been a pair of arms wrapped on your waist and that made you blush.

 

Opening your eyes you saw Loki staring at you with emerald eyes.

 

Jumping back yelping you fell off the bed. “Loki! You scared me!”

 

He chuckled shrugging. “Really? You didn’t have that attitude last night when you wrapped your arms around me.”

 

“I w-was asleep!” you defended yourself.

 

“So you do like me?” he looked at you he propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“N-No I don’t!” you shouted looking away trying to hide your blush.

"I saw you blush." Loki commented.

"S-Shut up!" you mumbled.

“Why are you hiding from me?” he yelled getting off the bed coming towards you.

 

“Leave me alone!” you ran into the corner of your room and wrapped your arms around your legs.

 

“Why are you hiding from me?” he asked with anger. “I won’t hurt you! Why don’t you like me when yesterday I admitted to liking you!”

 

“I don’t like Loki! I don’t like Loki!” you kept telling yourself.

 

“You like me and I know it!” he growled. “Why can’t you like me?! I LOVE YOU (Y/N)!”

 

Your whole body stiffened as you felt like a spear went through your heart.

 

“You…” your voice began filling with rage. “Have no right to be manipulating my feelings you bastard!”

 

He backed away a little as you continued to bellowed. “You barge into my house and threaten to kill me if I didn’t offer you shelter! You're using me! You’re using me just like everyone else does in the world! I’m tired of it all!!”

 

You tried to leave but Loki pulled you into a tight embrace.

 

“Get off me!” you screeched.

 

Loki suddenly pinned you to the wall with his hands on your wrists as his lips barged up against yours. His tongue invaded your mouth as you slightly moaned. 

 

“Loki...let go…” you were still twisting away.

 

“I don’t think so darling…” he whispered as he began kissing your neck.

 

“This is your last warning Loki,” you gnarled. “let me go!”

 

“Never!” he continued to kiss your entire face.

 

“This is going to hurt….for him.” you thought.

 

Raising your foot up high you hit him where the sun don’t shine! (Ouch! Way to go Reader!)

 

He groaned loudly in pain getting on his knees.

 

You grabbed your clothes and locked the bathroom behind you to get changed.

 

While getting changed you kept thinking. “Loki loves me! What the actual hell?! I never wanted to meet him and now he’s claiming to be fond over me!”

 

After getting changed you took a deep breath. “Calm down (Y/N).”

 

You opened the door seeing Loki at the breakfast table.

 

Walking over to him you sighed. “Look, I’m sorry for being a bitch.”

 

He glanced at you surprised and then looked back down at his hands.

 

“I’ve had a difficult time for the past year….” you explained. “I was never wanting to fall in love again. So please have at least a little bit of respect for me. I usually don’t ask for much but that’s the least you could do for me.”

 

“(Y/N)...” Loki stood up. “I’m sorry too for being so harsh about my feelings towards you. I trust you and from the little hints I’ve been paying attention to you have had a rough life. Whoever the monster was whom broke you should be burned to death but I won’t disrespect you in anyway.”

 

You hugged Loki as you felt his arms wrap around you as well.

 

“Chase.” you whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked.

 

“His name was Chase,” you looked at him in the eyes. “He was my ex-fiance.” 

 

“Fiance?” his eyes were wide. “You were engaged?”

 

You nodded and decided it was time to tell him the truth.

 

“His name was Chase Jones.” you sat on the couch with Loki right next to you.“We met in college and fell in love. He was studying criminology so I always felt safe with him. Living in a house together we wanted to start a new life with each other. One night at a restaurant he proposed to me. I felt so thrilled to finally be walking down the aisle. One day I woke up and saw a letter next to my nightstand from Chase. He told me in the letter that he had to leave me and we could never be married. No explanation, no sorry and I felt so….”

 

“Betrayed? Empty? Deceived?” Loki suggested.

 

“Yes….” you nodded. “I left our house and moved away here. I hoped to find peace and harmony. Now you know my story.”

 

Looking at Loki his eyes were lit with anger as he spat angrily. “I swear! If that devil ever comes near you I’ll kill him right where he stands!”

 

You blinked and shook your hands. “It’s in the past Loki. Try to get over it, that’s what I’ve been doing for the past few weeks.”

 

“Your heart was broken and you expect me to forgive that creature?!” he looked insulted.

 

You placed a hand on his cheek. “Loki, please stop.”

 

He took a deep breath and then leaned in kissing you deeply.

 

“I won’t break your heart (Y/N).....” he whispered lovingly. “You’re too beloved for anyone to leave.”

 

You kissed him again and enjoyed the feeling very well.

“Could I give love another chance?” you asked yourself.


	7. Loki And Reader Chapter 6: Earths Mightiest Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers and You finally get to meet!!

"H-How?" you looked at your phone confused.

You just received a text that said: (Y/N), remember to waddle on over at Stark Tower. 3'o clock.

You were pretty sure that you never gave Tony your number but then you knew Pepper had it so that answered that.

"Waddle?" you looked confused. "I'm not some sort of penguin!"

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around your waist as your breathing was stiff.

"Surely you will not visit that foolish mortal (Y/N)?" Loki asked.

"Why can't I? I'll be with Pepper too and if he does anything to me then I'll hit him where it hurts." you chuckled remembering how you did that to Loki as well.

Loki let out a 'hmph' as you asked. "When are you going to let go of me?"

He buried his head in your hair sniffing it slightly. "When my brother Thor isn't a oaf."

Rolling your eyes you managed to twist out of his grip saying. "Loki, just because you've kissed me doesn't make you my boyfriend. I hardly know you and you hardly know me."

His expression from amusement to irritation spread quickly across his face.

"Love takes time-." you tried to explain but his finger was on your lip.

"Ssh....." Loki whispered and leaned into your ear. "I know how you feel about me." 

His arm slowly rubbed your forearm as he continued. "You know how I feel for you. I'm The God of Mischief and Lies and you are the most wonderful mortal in the world. I can be patient for you to say 'yes' just a little longer."

He then walked away into the kitchen and read.

You were a little creeped out at Loki's antics but at the same time. The way his touch made you melt....you were on the brink of saying yes to him.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

You drove down to Stark tower and saw Pepper at the front door of the building.

"Hello!' you greeted her with a hug as she hugged back.

"Nice to see you again!" she smiled. "I hope you're settling well."

"I'm fine thank you." as Tony came out of the front door.

"Heeeey!" Tony greeted you by almost falling on top of you.

"Is he...?" you looked at Pepper.

"Wasted." Pepper finished your sentence as you replied with a nod.

"Should we get him back up to the tower?"you asked her.

"Yes, I just hope Thor isn't as drunk as him." Pepper helped Tony stand up straight.

"Thor?" your eyes widened.

"Yes, he came by this morning. The other Avengers are here too as well." Pepper nodded as you opened the door for her and Tony.

"Oh my God...." you thought. "I'm going to meet all the Avengers today.....it only took one sentence to make this day get AWESOME!!!!"

As the elevator you were in suddenly made a 'ding' noise you entered the main room seeing all the Avengers talking.

Tony (who before was passing out) woke up with a snort saying. "MAY I have your attention? THIS iss (Y/N) (L/N), an old ffffriend of Peppers who's just moved into New Yorrrrrrk......"

He suddenly passed out on Pepper again.

She laid him out on the couch as a big booming voice approached you.

"Lady (Y/N)! It's an honor to meet you. I am Thor Odinson." he took your hand and you expected him to shake it but he planted a tiny kiss on it.

You nodded. "Very nice to meet you Thor."

Turning your head you see a red haired woman walk towards you. "Natasha Romanoff." she stated simply.

"Don't mind her." another man came up elbowing her. "She just didn't get enough sleep. Her code name is Black Widow though. I'm Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye."

You suppressed the urge to chuckle not wanting to get your ass whooped by Nat. Instead you smiled politely. "Thanks."

Two men came up. One with black shaggy hair and the other was a blonde.

"Very nice to meet you Miss (L/N)." the blonde shook his hand. "My name is Steve Rogers or Captain America if you ever do see me out battling."

You've heard tales about this man of legend feeling honored to meet him at last. "Very nice to meet you Captain."

"I'm Bruce Banner." the man replied politely though you could tell he was normally a very quiet person.

"It's fantastic to meet all of you." you admitted knowing they would risk their lives in New York City from those monsters.

The monsters Loki released.....

"Aaw shucks," Tony suddenly came up behind you. "It's no problem. Now who's thirsty?"

You rolled you eyes as everyone else let out a heavy sigh.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛ 

Your relationship with the Avengers grew quickly. Natasha wasn't no longer in a foul mood when you made a witty remark to Tony (who is still kind of drunk).

Your curiosity sparked as you asked. "So, why are you all still here in New York?"

"Were looking for my brother." Thor answered gravely.

"Y-You have a brother?" you stammered pretending not to know.

"Yeah," Clint said while drinking his water. "His name is Loki. He tried to destroy New York and we thought he was locked up in Asgard but he managed to escape."

"Heimdall couldn't see him for some unforeseen reason and he told us the best place to start is where he was last." Thor looked at you. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Nope." you answered before thinking.

This was horrible at the moment. You just met the Avengers and now you're lying to them about Loki. The big question on your mind though was why? 

Was I starting to fall in love with this dangerous man?


	8. Loki And Reader Chapter 7: Decieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and you getting angry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOTS OF SWEARING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 5'o clock when you said goodbye to The Avengers.

"I'll see you all soon I hope." you grabbed your green jacket.

"We hope to see you too, (Y/N)." Pepper gave you a hug.

Thor came over as well with a serious look on his face. 

"(Y/N)...." muttered Thor. "Be careful...."

"I'm a grown woman Thor," you pointed out gently. "I know how to take care of myself."

"I know I'm just warning you. Until we meet again Lady (Y/N)." he kissed your hand goodbye.

"Eeew...." you thought walking towards the elevator and pressed a button to go down the elevator.

Why did I lie to the Avengers about Loki? Am I really starting to fall for The God of Mischief?

You walked towards your car when you got a call on your cellphone from your mother.

With a heavy sigh you answered. "Hello?"

"(YOUR WHOLE NAME) IS THERE A MAN IN YOUR HOUSE WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!?!!?!" your mother hollered.

"What are you talking about?" you asked utterly confused getting into your car.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUNG LADY?!" your mother raged. "A MAN ANSWERED THE PHONE CLAIMING THAT YOU WERE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND THAT YOU WERE BUSY!!"

You paused with your mouth dropping as you knew the asshole who did this.

LOKI

"Mom," you began calmly trying to keep your voice even. "He's a friend. Not a boyfriend as he claims he's a real.....trickster."

"Why was he at your house than?" your mother countered. 

"He needed a place to stay for a while." you defended yourself getting a little ticked off with your mom.

"T-Then why-?" your mother stuttered.

"MOM!" you boomed. "I'm a grown woman now! You don't have to worry about me for every little stinking thing! Your about fifteen thousand miles away from me so stop worrying! Now goodbye!"

You ended the call as you huffed out.

"Loki you bastard...." you grumbled.

As you began driving home you were wondering what to say to him.

Easy. Yell at him for spooking your mom.

As you parked the car you walked into the room with Loki watching the movie The Grudge.

His eyes were fixed on the screen as he looked terrified. A huge grin appeared on your face as you knew this was the part she would look under the bed sheets seeing the demon.

Slowly stalking over to him and just when the jump scare came you jumped on him shrilled. "AAAAHHHH!!!"

Then you heard the most girly scream ever as Loki fell on the floor looking horrified.

Your mouth dropped as you kept laughing at him. Oh boy was that funny!

When he realized it was you he glared at you. "You will pay for that (Y/N)!"

You squeaked when he pinned you to the ground realizing he knew your only weakness. 

Getting tickled.

As his fingers danced all over your body you kept laughing out. "Loki! S-Stop!"

He too laughed at your cuteness and finally stopped after you needed to catch your breath.

"The look on your face though was hilarious!" you chuckled.

"(Y/N)...." he teased you with his arm slowly coming over to you. 

You smacked it away. "No. Bad Loki."

He rolled his eyes playfully as you snapped your finger. "Oh yeah, by the way my mother called, did you really tell her we were dating?"

"Yes." he answered with a goofy smile.

"First," you pointed your finger. "Were not a couple. Second, never talk to my over-protective mother. She freaks out about everything and you telling her about us being together made her head practically explode."

"Darling-." he began as you cut him off. "Stop calling me that."

"Wouldn't you rather have a mother who cares about you than a mother who doesn't love you at all?" Loki asked gently.

You though about it for a moment thinking. "Well...damn....for once he's right!"

"Fine," you admitted. "but please don't talk to her."

"Any news from your companion Metal Man?" Loki asked you.

"The Avengers are all here." you sighed not sure if telling him this as right.

"What?" he asked his tone deepened.

"They were all here...." you said with a shrug. "They were looking for you. Apparently from what they said you escaped from Asgard but you told me that you were sent here....wait...YOU LIED TO ME!"

Your whole body shook with rage as you thundered. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME DIDN'T YOU!? WHY?! HOW MUCH OF WHAT YOU SAID TO ME WAS A DAMN LIE!?!"

"You bitch." Loki slapped you and then grabbed you into his spare room.

"LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" you struggled in his grip.

"ENOUGH!" he slammed you on the ground a green lights were wrapped around your mouth and hands. You realized he also lied about his 'limited magic' as Loki continued raging. "I AM A GOD YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND BECOME MY QUEEN!"

You tried yelling in the mouth guard but had very little luck.

"I THOUGHT BY NOW YOU WOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME BY NOW! DAMN YOU (Y/N)!" his teeth clamped together in fury.


	9. Loki And Reader Chapter 8: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad dream and realize your aren't what you seem to be.

LOKI P.O.V.

I have almost had it with this mortal. She was being way more stubborn than she needed to be. She knows I am a God yet she refuses to listen to me!

Through her eyes I saw different emotions confusion and.....grief?

Yes it was in there...pure grief....

I realized just how much of a monster I was. She took care of me and saved me from being captured by my brother.

I just hurt an angel. I was a devil.

What hit me hard next was something I never saw before.

A tear....that's right....my beautiful (Y/N) was crying.....

At that moment I made the magic green bonds around her hands and mouth disappear. Getting on my knees I wrapped my arms around her waist and surprisingly she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sweetheart.....I'm so sorry...." I worried. "I never meant to hurt you....you're the best thing that's happened to me in....forever...."

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked with a sob.

"I've wanted nothing more than acceptance and your love." Loki admitted. "I lied to you because I knew you wouldn't accept me unless you had a reason to. Now I know I was wrong and should never lie....well....at least to you..."

"I-It's okay Loki....." (Y/N) reassured me. "I forgive you..."

I exhaled in relief kissing the crook of her neck. "I love you. So, so, so much."

YOUR P.O.V.

Why I forgave him was strange to me. Usually I was tough and bitter never willing to bow down. 

Loki however had a different affect on me. He was willing to set aside his pride and ask for forgiveness.

I decided to forgive him because he was worth it.

"Loki," you whispered. "It's late and I'm tired..."

He nodded while scooping her up in his arms and carried them to bed.

Loki wore nothing but his pants and you wore a t-shirt with shorts.

Climbing into the bed sheets you cuddled next to him as you felt his chin on top of your head and kissed you softly.

"Sweet dreams Loki...." you murmured.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛ 

A cold starless sky was above....with cold atmosphere making you shiver....

You couldn't see anything and just kept walking. It was all pitch black and you were starting to freeze.

"(Y/N)...."

"Who's there?" you asked.

Suddenly you felt pain in your right arm as you saw part of your skin turned blue.

You winced in pain as you heard the voice again.

"Come to me (Y/N)...." 

"Leave me alone....!" you couldn't see anything as your whole body began to turn blue.

"W-What?" you looked at yourself puzzled.

Suddenly you looked at yourself in a mirror that materialized in front of you.

You gasped seeing what you were. With blue skin and crimson eyes.

A Frost Giant.

Suddenly the image of yourself in the mirror launched at you and you again felt a burning pain in your right arm.

The Frost Giant snarled at you and the last thing you saw was it lunging at you again with murderous eyes.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛ 

You jolted your body up gasping for air and almost coughed in the process.

Your arm was stinging as you saw five huge claw marks on your arm making it hurt.

It began to bleed out as Loki begin to stir.

"(Y/N), darling?" Loki grunted from just now waking up.

His eyes widened as he practically tackled you when he saw your right arm.

"What did you do?" Loki croaked afraid to even touch you. 

His hand stroked the side of your arm avoiding the cuts.

"Love?" he was waiting for your answer.

"I-." you began until you saw a green glow across your arm as Loki used his magic to heal you.

"Wow..." you whispered in awe.

"Well, how did your arm get those scratches?" Loki asked impatiently.

"I think it was because of my dream." you admitted.

Loki was silent with a clueless expression plastered on his face.

"Your dream....?" asked Loki.

"Yes," you leaned on him head on his shoulder. "I was walking around looking and I heard a voice call me. My skin suddenly turned blue with red eyes. I saw this through a mirror. I looked like a Frost Giant. Then the image crashed out and attacked my arm."

"You had blue skin and red eyes?" Loki cupped your face in his hands.

"Y-Yeah..." you stammered.

He was silent again for a moment as he chuckled.

"Uh oh, what?" you asked nervously.

"I want you to kiss me-." he replied.

"Huh?" you interrupted backing up.

Loki pulled you forward to face him again. "I need you to kiss me darling. Please, kiss me."

Not sure what he meant but just going with it anyway you leaned forward and kissed him.

Suddenly Loki was on top you running his hands up and down your body.

His kisses were passionate and cold which you didn't mind.

Loki finally stopped and backed away examining you with his amazing eyes.

"What?" you asked.

His skin turned blue as his eyes turned to the red color of a Frost Giant.

He let out a smile as he purred. "My dear, you are a Frost Giant and your body proves it"

Looking at your arms you saw they were both blue.

"A-Are my eyes?" you questioned.

"They are a lovely shade of red." he kissed your cheek.

"How could I be a Frost Giant though?" you looked at him.

"We'll find that out tomorrow, love." Loki began kissing you again.

"By the way," you put in. "why did you want me to kiss you?"

He laughed. "To find out if you were really a Frost Giant or not. I used my magic to figure it out."

"And you had to kiss me?"

"No, I just wanted you ignite the fire inside for you to crave for me."


	10. Loki And Reader Chapter 9: Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki finally show your feelings to each other verbally and physically ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING SEXUAL THEMES AND NUDITY IF THIS STUFF BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ IT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun was shining down brightly in your eyes making you wake up with a glare.

Two cold arms were wrapped around your waist with cold breathing going down your neck. 

"Ah, it's good to see my little snowflake is up." Loki purred with his natural sexy voice.

From hearing the word 'snowflake' you instantly remembered that you were a Frost Giant like he was.

Before you had time to think about it Loki began kissing all along your shoulders making you blush.

"Loki-." you began before he bit down on your neck causing you to gasp.

He licked the wound while smirking. "Darling....I'm in desperate need to make love to you....can you grant me that?"

Your toes curled hearing this making your thighs go weak. You wanted it just as badly as Loki did. 

"Yes Loki...." you nodded.

With a flash in his eyes he got on top of you and smashed his lips on your mouth.

You kissed back holding onto him for life. He then licked the bottom on your lips for entry. Being stubborn he didn't budge.

Loki suddenly squeezed your breasts making you moan. He took this as an opportunity to make his tongue go inside your mouth.

His hands suddenly pulled your shirt off leaving your upper half of your body naked.

You could see how eager he was when he began kissing your collarbone and massage your breasts.

"L-Loki!" you moaned in delight.

His mouth than began kissing, licking and sucking your breasts as his hands pulled of your shorts.

You could instantly feel the pleasure surrounding your whole body. The lower part of you was on fire practically.

You then felt his teeth slip of your underwear as he lifted your legs on his shoulders.

"I bet...." you see Loki lick his lips. "you taste delicious."

He then began licking your insides softly making you pant out. "Yes!"

Loki began to lick softly at first then faster and harder. His tongue felt cold against the heat of your skin.

Damn that Silver Tongue!

The pressure building below you was making you squirm and cried. "Loki!"

You climaxed as you could barely see Loki lick his lips getting the juices off.

"Now darling I think it's time you please me." Loki looked at you with a mischievous grin.

Loki then took off his boxers show you his member.....wow....

He moved at the top of the bed leaning against the head rest with his legs straight.

Seeing enough movies to know what he wanted you began kissing the tip of it again, again, again.....

You didn't imagine Loki to be small but not this huge. Seeing him get more agitated at what he really wanted you to do.

You covered it with your mouth while also stroking the bottom half with your hands. You licked around him stroking and sucking.

"(Y/N)....!" he gasped in delight.

Seeing this made you more aroused and pushed your throat down deeper sucking harder.

His knees locked as his grip on you was firm and kind of painful. This made you know that he was going to cum soon.....

"(Y/N)!" he moaned loudly as he exploded into your mouth.

Swallowing it all you let Loki relax a little bit. Then started kissing his muscular chest.

His arms wrapped around as he breathed out. "That was extraordinary darling..."

"Thanks...." you hummed.

"However I'm still not satisfied." he whispered in lust as he got on top of you.

"I want you even more." his breath gave you a good idea for what was going to come.

Loki pushed his member against the moisture and let out a long moan. Your body jerked against his as he began rubbing on you but not entering.

"Ready?" Loki asked.

"Move." you nodded.

All the way in with a quick movement he entered you. Letting out a quick yelp of surprise and then he began thrusting inside of you.

You could feel the heat in your lower abdomen come as Loki struggled not wanting to hurt you.

"Loki!" you moaned.

"(Y/N)..." he answered.

His thrusts turned into hard slams trying to trigger out your climaxes. You see in his eyes he wanted to end this his way so he groaned loudly. "Say my name!"

"LOKI!"

With one short burst of movements you felt him rushing inside you causing your own body to pulse with pleasure. You both screamed out and your orgasm came.

He was still inside of you for a moment trying to regain his breath.

Loki finally pulled out of you and layed down next you. Turning to the God who you kept your feelings from so long you finally said it:

"I love you Loki."


	11. Loki And Reader Chapter 10: Just Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask your mom for answers....

Loki P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. She confessed her love to me. 

For a moment I thought I was dreaming but when she smiled at me with her beautiful face I knew I was awake.

I smiled at her began kissing her again. "I love you too (Y/N)."

Her head was on my bare chest as I kissed the top of her head softly.

From the moment our eyes met I felt a sweet connection with this mortal. I laughed softly thinking that this would ever happen to someone like me.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing darling." I kissed her nose.

"Your blushing Loki and I have to say it looks damn attractive on you." she beamed at me.

"Oh by the stars I am..." I thought.

I tried to hide it with a confident smile as I teased. "Well you look splendid with all that red on you as well."

Her face became, if even possible more red.

I smirked back at her. This woman was very special.

Reader P.O.V.

"Damn his Silver Tongue..." you thought after his comment about you blushing.

He smirked at me making me start remembering the events of last night.

"So I'm a Jotun just like you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes darling, does this trouble you?"

"Not exactly it's just that...." you stopped for a moment before continuing. "I wonder if my mother knew about this...."

"You could ask her." Loki suggested.

"After I just screamed at her yesterday?" you grumbled.

"I was only saying, love." spoke gently staring into your (e/c) eyes. 

"I know you are and I'm grateful for it." you nuzzled your face into his neck.

"Yet what surprises me more is how your not cold." Loki resumed.

"Maybe it's because I'm just that hot." you joked.

"Damn right you are." he squeezed his arms around you tighter.

You laughed as he continued. "I may not know much of how and why you are a Frost Giant darling but I do know..."

He pulled away so you two were staring at each other straight in the eyes.

"In all the nine realms there is no heart for me like yours. In all the nine realms there is no love for you like mine." he murmured sweetly in your ears.

Smiling widely like a goofball you kissed him and whispered. "Those were the most beautiful words to ever come out of anyone's mouth."

Suddenly a large growl came out of your stomach.

"Well I guess that's my body cuing that I need to get up and eat!" you rolled out of bed putting your pajamas back on.

"Why did you put your clothes back on, love?" Loki whined.

"Because I don't want anyone coming over seeing me naked." you stated it like the answer was obvious.

"Fine." Loki submitted putting on his pants and green t-shirt.

"Want some cinnamon rolls?" you asked.

You knew he wouldn't try to pronounce the word so he nodded. "Sounds wonderful."

Both of you strolled into the kitchen hand-in-hand as Loki sat leaned on the counter watching you work your 'magic'.

♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛♛

After the rolls were done you decided to let Loki put on the frosting as you tried to call your mom.

☏RING☏

"Please mom pick up...." you muttered to yourself.

☏RING☏

"For once please answer-."

"Hello? (Y/N)?" a voice asked.

"Oh hello mom!" you greeted while sighing in relief.

"Is everything alright honey? Please don't be mad at me about yesterday...." your mother coaxed you.

"It's alright mom I just had a rough night." you assured.

"Oh thank heavens!" you could hear her breath heavily.

"Mom...there's something I need to tell you...." you began.

"What is that sweetie?" she asked in her usual mother tone.

You gulped and just let it out. "Mom, I figured out that I'm a Frost Giant."


	12. Loki And Reader Chapter 11: Breakfast and BOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinammon Rolls and something else....

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone.

"....what?" your mother finally got out.

"I'm a frost giant." you stated again.

"She probably thinks I've lost it." you thought. 

"How did you find this out?" your mothers tones dropped down to a dark tone.

"I-I...wait....you knew?" you questioned.

"Who told you this?" she asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"Mom how could you know about this?" your mind was completely shocked.

You glanced back seeing Loki look at your phone conversation with interest.

Deciding he needed to hear this too you put the phone on speaker.

"(YOUR WHOLE NAME)! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE OF THE JOTUNHEIM RACE?!" your mother screeched.

"How did you know about this?" you felt like a broken record for asking the same question again.

"IS YOUR NEW 'FRIEND' RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! WHAT IS HIS NAME?!" your mother was like a banshee.

"My name is Loki." he answered making your eyes widened.

Your mother stopped for a moment and then let out a slight snarl on the phone.

"Loki?" she asked with disgust. "Loki! The Dark Prince of Asgard....banished and disgrace of both his people, Midgards and my kind!" 

"What did you mean by MY kind?" you asked.

Your mother ignored you. "Stay the Hel away from her you monster! Trying to destroy my world is one thing but now you're going after her too? Haven't you caused enough pain you traitor?!"

Suddenly Loki grabbed the phone out of your hands and smashed with his own bare hands.

In his eyes there were many different feelings of the moody God. Anger, regret, grief......

"It doesn't matter where I go," he seemed to be talking to himself mostly. "I'll always be a disgrace! Damn!"

"Loki sweetheart calm down!" you held in your arms and he instantly relaxed.

"Where did I go wrong?" Loki pondered shuddering into you.

"Loki what's done is done." you advised. "Don't dwell on the past and think of your future."

He let out a sigh. "If only it were that easy."

"Life goes on," you insisted. "whether you chose to move on and take a chance into the unknown. Or you can stay behind, locked in the past, thinking of what you've could've been."

He suddenly pulled you into his arms kissing you with a fiery passion that would make even a frost giant melt.

"Gods your so amazing." he breathed in between kisses and left a trail of kisses down your neck.

You sighed in happiness feeling young and love-struck.

BEEP!

The sound of the oven made you both jump in fright.

"Ooh! The rolls are ready!" you smiled. 

You used your oven mittens and placed the buns on a plate.

"They need to cool down." you shooed his hand away trying to grab one of them.

"Now time for the icing." you grabbed the icing container. 

"Want to try it pouring it on the rolls?" you asked.

His left eyebrow rose as he picked up the container asking. "What do I do?"

"Just spread the icing over-hey!" you shrieked.

Loki used his finger and spread the icing over my lip.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. "I did as you said so and spread it on your lips. However if you want it off."

LICK.

He licked the icing off your lips as you tried to hide your laughter and just smacked his arm lightly.

"You little-!" 

With your mouth wide open he put a cinnamon roll inside your mouth and chuckled as your eyes widened.

"You have a big mouth (Y/N)." he teased as he took a bite.

After swallowing you looked at him. "Did you use magic to spread the icing?"

"Yes."

"Cheater."

BOOM!


	13. Loki And Reader Chapter 12: Exposition Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother giving you the real backstory

"Agent, what's her status?" a unknown voice spoke.

"She's coming around, sir." a female voice replied.

Your eyesight was blurry as you see two figures standing over you. Your two hands were heavy and cold so you assumed your were cuffed.

"(Y/N) can you hear me?" the female voice spoke softly.

You knew who that voice was. Who wouldn't know the voice of their own-

"Mom?" you asked.

Your eyesight was working again as you feel your head felt numb.

"Honey stay calm. You slipped and hit your head on the table." Mother spoke.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Loki?" you asked looking at the two figures.

It was your mom wearing some kind of spy uniform and she was next to some other man wearing a business uniform.

"(Y/N) (L/N) your safe with us." the man announced. "I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your at our headquarters. As for Loki he's fine as well.

You sighed in relief. Thank God he's alive

"Now Agent Coulson could you leave us alone now? I need to speak with her alone." Mother ordered.

"Wow, mom sounds badass for a change."

"Very well ma'am." he nodded walking out the dark room.

"Why am I cuffed and laying in this hospital bed?" you asked looking around.

The cuffs were kind of tight not to the extend of OUCH but enough to make you feel uncomfortable. The cuffs were attached to the bed sides.

Mom had dark circles under her eyes as if she was awake for a long time.

"It's been three days since we came to your house-." Mother began.

"More like invaded." you glared.

"Loki is a criminal and you decided to shelter him-." 

"He's not THAT bad."

"And I need you to know what happened to our planet." 

"Our planet? You mean Jotunheim? Loki told me he tried to destroy it which ended up destroying all the frost giants as well. If that's the case how are we alive?" you asked.

Mother gave a heavy sigh. "My little girl you need to understand that if I tell you this story you will never look at me the same way again."

"I'm a grown woman mom and what I need now is answers!" you barked.

She sighed as her she looked you in the eyes saying. "I am a Frost Giantess. I was a spy of King Laufey. I was sent with another spy known as Chiara. We were to gather information on Asgard and live their as serving maids."

"What kind of information?" you were asked puzzled.

Mother shrugged. "Anything that would threaten or benefit us. I was a maid of a Elite Asgardian Warrior known as Lazaro."

She paused for a moment then continued. "He was your real father."

If this was a cartoon your eyes would've busted open.

"But I thought--." you began to protest losing your voice though. "W-What?"

"You may ask questions at the end I need to continue this story." your mother whispered in a kind tone and then continued. "He was a very handsome man who was one of the best warriors in Asgard. He was never interested in me until he found out I could do magic. Very ADVANCED magic. He became more interested in me. We began to spend more time together and a romance ensued between us. One night we were drunk together whispering words of love to each other. That night is when he took me and I was no longer pure."

"How does this lead to me though?" you interjected.

"I-I'm getting there." Mother began shaking a little. "W-When your father found out what h-he did he was very angry. He told me to p-put my clothes on and never show my face to him again. That's what I did. I returned to Jotunheim and b-begged with Laufey never to let me to return. He agreed after a long argument. I discovered a few weeks later I was pregnant with y-you. I was so happy but what was I to tell my little girl when she would ask of her father? So you and I lived together and yes you asked about your father-."

"How is it that I don't remember all this?!" you countered. "I don't remember me being a frost giantess, I don't remember living on Jotunheim or anything else!"

"That's because when Loki tried to destroy our planet I used most of my magic to help protect you." Mom was having a hard time trying to pull herself together. "We were transported to Midgard and were found by S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually. I begged them not to hurt us and we made an agreement. I promised to work for them in secret as a spy and you would be in human form with your memories erased. My memory and frost giantess powers are still here but I took them away from you hoping for your life to live normally. I eventually had to give you some kind of memory of your 'life' and you believed that some strange man from a war was your father." 

You've seen a lot of movies with weird plots but this tops any of them! 

So you have forgotten memories of you on Jotunheim, your 'father' isn't real, your half Asgardian, your mom works for S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of a bank (like she always told you) and that basically your whole life has been a lie!

You were on the verge of tears but your mother beat you to it. Sobbing away looking more ashamed than ever before.

"I know you probably hate me right now dear and that's understanding." she sniffed. "However please know I'm a proud mother of my child. I gave my child a life and in return I found a reason to live."

That made a tear drip down. 

"I'm sorry that I did this to you but we'll eventually work something out. For now someone is hear to meet you and he's giving you an offer here." Mom tried to speak steadily.

She stood up straight and left the room as she walked away a man with an eye patch came into the room.

"So.....your (Y/N) (L/N)?" the man asked.

You nodded trying to stay strong after the huge confession your mom made.

"You've got guts for lying to The Avengers about Loki either that or you stupid." he sneered.

"I've got a certain gesture for this man but my hands are tied." you thought angrily. 

His next question threw you off surprised:

"Would you like to join The Avengers?"


	14. Loki And Reader Chapter 13: Love Triangle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with Loki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOKI P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was fuming with anger. Apparently (Y/n)'s mother had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and got us both thrown into this wasteland.

That nameless agent with brown hair and blue eyes came back. "They wanted me to inform you that (Y/N) has awoken and is more healthy."

That was the best news I've heard for a long time. "Good." 

"Now will you stop demanding us for answers?!" the man growled in annoyance.

His obnoxious tone amused me as I smirked. "Not quite. I need to see her as well."

"Son of-!" the man groaned. "I'll see what I can do about it!"

"Good now be gone mortal!" I gestured with a wave of my hand.

As soon as he left I sighed. " Hopefully that dull mortal will bring her to me. I miss her." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to You! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" 

Join The Avengers?

Huh.....

"Question," you finally spoke up. "why do you want me to join The Avengers?"

"Simply put we could use someone like you on our team." he answered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious but there has to be a catch here. Who just asks a random woman to join an elite team of superheroes?" you scoffed.

"With your frost giant powers and with some training you could be an impressive agent." he gave a little more detail with little care.

"Fine but I have a catch." you insisted.

"And that is?" he asked.

"I need to visit Loki." you concluded.

"Sir?" Agent Coulson came in. "Loki has demanded to see (Y/N)."

"Perfect timing." you couldn't help but smile. Loki was worried about you and you would see him again!

"Fine." Nick Fury nodded.

He released you from your chains as you stretched out sighing. "Much better."

"Come on hurry up!" Fury shouted.

"Coming!" you called following him.

After walking down the most clique of clique secret agent hiding base you came to a huge metal door.

"He's in here. You go in while I send in another agent." Nick Fury ordered.

You nodded. "Thank you."

Once the door was opened and you stepped inside a voice exclaimed. "(Y/N)!"

Grinning at the handsome Jotun Prince you loved so much. "Hello Loki! Uh...how do I get the cage open?"

"Sorry, love. The agents use pass codes and I cannot see from angle." he sighed heavily.

"I missed you so much." you smiled. Putting you hand on the glass staring into the emerald eyes of your prince.

He also placed his hand right where yours was. "Me too darling. No one else will ever know the strength of my love for you. After all, you're the only one who knows what my heart sounds like from the inside."

You loved his little rambles on how much he cared about you. "Loki your too sweet. I'm sorry we've been apart for a few days."

"It's not your fault, love." Loki murmured.

"Why did you escape Asgard?" you questioned.

"I did it because I wanted to find...." he stopped.

You looked him in the eyes. "Find what?"

"Find....please don't laugh at how absurd this sounds...." Loki looked at you with a pleading gaze.

"I promise." you vowed.

"I wanted to find...the light of my life." he whispered the last part.

Your eyes widened.

"I had my eyes on you for a while and I thought how could my brother fall in love with someone from Midgard? Then you came in and changed everything. You were so nice everywhere you went. When you helped that old couple get into a restaurant by holding the door open, gave a random lady an extra coupon that you didn't need and love that list goes on and on...." Loki was turning you into a heart warming mess.

"Oh god I just want to go in there and kiss you!" you giggled.

Loki laughed and you did too and then the door opened behind you.

"Alright-." a brown haired male with blue eyes stopped walking in and his jaw fell open.

Your face had written all over: NO WAY.

"(Y/N)?" Loki piped up from behind. "Who is this individual?"

You swallowed still in disbelief. "L-Loki this is C-Chase Jones my ex-fiance."


	15. Loki And Reader Chapter 14: Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOKI P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) looked terrified. "L-Loki this is C-Chase Jones my ex-fiance."

I remembered when she mentioned about him. He met (Y/N) met in college and he abandoned her before they could be wed!

My anger was boiling as I turned to glare at the wretched male.

"That little git....!"

Chase glanced at me before setting his eyes on (Y/N). "I just wanted to let you know Phil Coulson will be coming in to see what your answer is in a few minutes."

"Don't speak to her you prat!" I bellowed and slammed my fist against the glass.

Chase merely walked away as (Y/N) waved her hands in the air sighing. "Of course!"

"What do mean, love?" I asked.

"Everything about my past is wrong except for something that I wished never happened!" she shook her head.

"If that slime ever goes near you...." I shook my fist in anger.

"I'm not interested in him. I love you Loki." (Y/No turned back to me smiling.

I smiled feeling my chest swell with pride and affection. "I love you as well darling."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3RD PERSON P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stared at each other for awhile until Loki remembered something.

"That swine mentioned something about Son of Coul coming to ask you an answer." Loki looked at her curiously.

"They want me to join the Avengers." she answered.

Loki scowled. "Why would they? You're not a fighter?"

"He said my frost giant powers would benefit the team." she shrugged. "I don't want to join them."

"Don't join them." Loki agreed quickly.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to join the group of people who defeated you?" she asked.

"No!" he roared slamming his fist onto the glass. "If you ever got hurt or killed in battle I couldn't live with myself! I don't want to see harm or pain come your way ever!"

(Y/N) was shocked by Loki and his sudden outburst of anger. 

He looked at the floor ashamed. "S-Sorry darling I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just...."

Loki hesitated then continued. "I love you with all my heart. Everything I said is true. My life would be nothing without you in it. If something happened to you-."

"Hey." she interrupted gently. "Then don't think about it. Think about other things that involve only you and me."

He nodded and she whispered. "Remember the time we woke up and were hungry for each other."

Loki smirked and looked at her. "You're such a tease."

She winked. "Remember how much pleasure we brought each other."

He growled slightly. "My love, you are making it very hard for me to stay in here and not ravish you on the floor until you know nothing else except me."

Suddenly Phil Coulson came in. "Miss (L/N) everything we've discussed is private with S.H.I.E.L.D. only and The Avengers know nothing about. However do you want to join The Avengers?"

"I'm sorry." (Y/N) apologized. "I'm not interested in becoming an Avenger."

"Than in that case until we can trust you you're going to work for someone." Phil replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"You will live at Stark Tower and work for Tony." Phil shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) walked into my new 'home' and began unpacking for her first day working with Tony.

He said to pout on whatever she wanted so she dressed like: www.polyvore.com/outfit/set?id…

"Tony!" she called.

"There she is! Hello!" he greeted.

"Hey!" she waved.

"Someone looks cheerful for someone who had a cat fight with S.H.I.E.L.D. yesterday." Tony pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad." she shrugged.

Except for my past being forgotten, my mother lied, having a father who wanted nothing from my mother and being forced here. Everything else was splendid! (Y/N) thought. 

Tony glanced around. "I know I shouldn't mention this but Loki has been sent to Asgard for a trial after you left."

(Y/N) felt her heart break into a billion pieces. So many questions came up as well.

Is he going to be okay? 

What will happen at the trial? 

Will I ever see him again? 

"Why do you look like that?" Tony asked confused.

"Me and Loki love each other..." you whispered barely.

Tony suddenly walked away slowly. "I-I'll be in my office. Y-You just wait till I say something for you to do."

He shuffled away feeling a little ashamed for bringing that up.

However (Y/N) was still more concerned about Loki.

I miss you already....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOKI P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been in this disgusting cell for days it seemed. I wished to leave and get my revenge on Odin.

Then my thoughts trailed to (Y/N).

"I miss you my love..." I murmured. 

I missed holding her in my arms. I missed kissing her lips. I missed making love to her.

"Who is you're in love with?" a familiar voice spoke.

I turned to see my former mother Frigga.

"She's nobody." I replied bitterly.

"Not by the way you spoke." Frigga smirked.

"Her name is (Y/N) and I fell in love with her." I simply shrugged.

"She sounds wonderful." Frigga spoke fondly.

"Too bad I will never see her again." I grumbled.

“You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.” she spoke sternly.

Suddenly the air around us became tense.

“My actions.” I stood and made a noncommittal hand gesture. “I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king.”

“A king?” she almost scoffed. “A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?”

“A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself.”

“Your father—”

“He's not my father!” I shouted. My mother was startled.

“Then am I not your mother?” she challenged quietly.

I hesitated. “...You're not.” Frigga flashed a sad smile, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

“Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.” Then she disappeared.

I remained alone yet once again. Missing my mother and (Y/N).

I'll find a way back to you one way or another darling....I love you


End file.
